


Your Largest Majority

by nostalgic_mayall



Category: The New Statesman (TV 1987)
Genre: Comedy, Conservative, F/M, Labour, Labour party, Love, Politics, Romance, Shock, Tories, UK - Freeform, alternative comedy, conservative party, left - Freeform, lefty - Freeform, posh, right - Freeform, righty, tory - Freeform, unlikely romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_mayall/pseuds/nostalgic_mayall
Summary: The Miner's Strike of 1984 left many in poverty and thanks to Margaret Thatcher, many in the UK lost money.Velvet hated the Tories. Hated.But, when she gets given the opportunity to work in the House of Commons, will she expect land in a broken romance with the MP with the largest majority in Parliament.Labour and Conservative romance? Likely?Prepare to meet the Bastard in 'Your Largest Majority'





	Your Largest Majority

I remembered the day so clearly, like it was yesterday. 

Waking up to the smell of bacon, sausages, toast, eggs and everything you could imagine to be included in a luxury breakfast was rare for me. It was a Tuesday and my father had just received his big pay. See, we had little pay days, big little pay days, big pay days and big big pay days. It was a big big pay day and we were overwhelmed to be fair. The foreign feeling of having spare money to either save or go for a day out to the city of Hull was weird and almost too much to process. These types of pay days only came once every 5 months and needless to say, it was excellent. 

However, my father neglected to tell us that was his last payday. 

Yes, I was 19 and still living with my parents, but I had a part time job at the local bar, a good placement at the University of Leeds on a student loan that would start later that year, a loving family and a roof over my head. What else could I ask for? I wasn’t about to be like my friends - they continuously partied, dropped out of school at the age of 15 because they couldn’t be bothered and they hustled off their parents with no gratefulness. To be fair, a lot of people in my area didn’t really bother going onto further education because if they were a lad, they’d help their dads in the mines, and if they were a lass, they’d stay home and help their mother with regular household activities. 

Anyways, my cousin Jason did exactly that, following my father by working in the local mine 6 days a week. Jason’s parents were killed in a car crash in a thunderstorm in the Summer of ‘73. So, at the age of 9, he moved in with us. I was 8 at the time. Jason was a… spirited young man. He loved everything to do with manual labour, cars and playboy. Such a unique personality. He was the only cousin I ever had and the years I had with him were some of the best years of my life to date.

Of course, we were under the reign of the almighty Thatcher. We weren’t huge fans of her at all, and neither were a lot of us around the Yorkshire area. But alas, we knew we had to push through, at least until the next election. She survived two, so we thought there’d be no way she could survive a third one. Anyways, I’m getting ahead of myself. She was our leader and for as long as it stood, there was nothing we could personally do about it. 

So anyway, all was going great that day. But my brain must be doing a time skip because the next thing I remember is the strong smell of rubber, metal and wood all being burned. 

I can only remember the shouts of hard-working men and the waterfalls of snide comments to the news cameras. The air grew thick with smoke from both cigarettes and the unnecessary burning of wagons. Men in blue gathered in groups to herd us away, like we were some random sheep. Under the control of ‘the man’ and ‘the man’ was oblivious to the hurt she was causing for all of us. Coal smothered hands were soon washed clean under the instructions of ‘the man’. Sure all the poshies had their big houses and accountant jobs and their half a dozen cars. But what did we have? Well… nothing now. It was ripped away from us - the ONLY money coming in. 

Not only did my father and my cousin lose their jobs… I lost one of them too. 

The men in blue were unmerciful and gained extra pay for doing overtime for Thatcher’s instructions to shut down the mines. Overtime? Overtime should be rewarded in return of a good deed. But what good deed is smothering innocent workers with pepper spray, backhands, beatings from the baton, and attacks from the tasers? 

So unmerciful in fact that they didn’t care if someone was trampled over. As long as they got the result they wanted and kept OUR people away from OUR OWN way of making a living, they and Thatcher were happy. 

They saw it as karma as I watched my cousin get compressed onto the floor by 10 dozen policemen. I saw him running breathless and I couldn’t do anything about it. It was panic for all of Yorkshire, but the 15 minutes of him writhing around on the floor, muscles twitching and eyes rolling to the back of his head were the worst 15 minutes of my life. It was a stampede of men in blue, recklessly running to ‘avoid harm and panic’ within our once peaceful village. So eager to avoid it that they couldn’t see the helpless 20 year old suffocating beneath their heavy leather booted feet. 

Thatcher claimed she ‘refuses to negotiate with people who retaliate in such violence’. That ‘they are the people against democracy’ and ‘destroying the peace’. But she was ignorant. She caused that to happen. She caused the terror, the heartbreak, the injuries, the poverty, and the depression that came as a result to the Miner’s Strike of 1984. 

Ever since that day, and for the rest of that year up until March 1985, I have hated… hated the Tory party. They took Jason away from me because they decided they didn’t need the mines anymore. But we sure did. 

Alas…. This is the story of how I hesitantly and surprisingly fell in love with a Tory - the Tory with ‘the biggest majority in the House of Commons’ - and how I don’t regret it to this day.


End file.
